El principe del fuego infernal
by frank walker
Summary: tras la llegada de algunos miembros de saberthot natsu es ignorado,se alejara del gremio y en busca de la berdad encontrara a... ,entrenara con...y perdonara a... natsu x haren , lose mal summary - clasificacion m por posible lemon
1. Chapter 1

_**El príncipe del fuego infernal**_

**Yo- hola lectores como les va **

**Camila-, Diego, Sebastián, Paola al unisonó y a ti q te importa**

**Yo- bueno me impor….**

**Y ustedes q carajo hacen aquí**

**Camila- bueno jesi y los demás se fueron de vacaciones y nos pidieron q te ayudemos**

**Yo- esos hijos de pu… acaba de empezar el fic y ya se van **

**Al carajo yo también me voy de vacaciones**

**Sebas te quedas a cargo ´´le doy una lista´´**

**Sebastián- bueno veamos la lista **

**Fairy tail ni sus personajes le pertenecen a Ema al menos por ahora**

**N/A Comentarios e interrupciones del equipo **

**´´narración´´**

_**-diálogos-**_

**Sin más el capitulo 1**

…**.-…-…..**

_**La noticia y una despedida**_

´´Avía pasado un año desde el daimatou embu ´´

´´Esting y roge se unieron a fairy tail´´

´´en la mañana se aprecia a un peli rosa, hablar con makarov ´´

´´Eran las 02.00 p.m en un día normal en el gremio, más conocido de fiore´´

´´Gray estaba en calzones ´´

´´cana bebía su 17º barril de cerveza en el día´´

´´elfman hablaba de los hombres ´´

Makarov- hola mis mocosos, hoy uno de nuestros miembros se fue, no uno de los miembro de nuestra familia- ´´ dijo con lagrimas en los ojos, mientras recordaba la mañana´´

´´los miembros del gremio se quedaron callados, asta q uno pregunto ´´

Wendy -quien se fue-´´ pregunto con una vos temblorosa, ella sabia quien era pero no quería creerlo´´

Makarov -quien se fue, uno de nuestros hermanos más poderoso, mas gentil, mas cariñoso el daría la vida por su familia, pero muchos lo ignoraron, después de salvarlos incontables beses, quien abandono hoy el gremio fue…. -´´ izo una pequeña pausa ´´

-NATSU DRAGNEL- ´´ dijo makarov mientras rompía a llorar ´´

´´Nadie en el gremio se lo creía, nadie creía q uno de los q mas amaban al gremio se fue ´´

Gray – es una broma cierto viejo-´´dijo gray con algunas lagrimas, no creía q natsu se avía ido, ya q aunque no lo demostraran, eran los mejores amigos y todos en el gremio lo sabían´´

Laxus – salamander no huiría, tiene q ser mentira-´´ dijo laxus ya q el también consideraba a natsu como su amigo´´

Happy-no natsu no-´´dijo el gato hipócritamente´´

Makarov – es cierto, natsu me ha dado sus razones y están justificadas- dijo makarov aun con lagrimas´´

Wendy – cuales son las razones para q natsu-san dejara el gremio-´´pregunto Wendy ´´

Makarov – me dijo q la principal razón parea irse era q ….-´´ no pudo terminar la frase, ya q gajeel hablo

Gajeel- q lo ignoraron verdad-´´dijo el pelinegro recordando algo´´

´´Como lo sabes pregunto makarov´´

Gajeel –fácil los 2 somos dragon slayer, nos entendemos y como lo ignoraron tenia q irse, además si estoy bien, también fue para hacerse mas fuerte, y entrenar, pero con quien lo desconozco-

Makarov- si lo ignoraron, por los de saberthot ´´ esto izo sentir culpables a casi todos, mas a sting y roge ´´-y es cierto natsu se irá a entrenar el me dijo q primero entrenaría con, la maestra mavis durante 1 año, con su tío atlas flamee durante 2 años y con-,….´´ izo una pausa q desespero al gremio ´´

- Y con quien-´´ gritaron todos en el gremio al unisonó´´

_**-Y **_Con agnalogia y seref durante 4 años-´´ dijo makarovn con una vos seria pero temblorosa

´´Todos quedaron en sock antes de gritar todos al unisonó ´´

-Naniiiiiii -

-No me a dicho q clase de relación tienen pero me a dicho q se conocen desde ase mucho-

´´Luego de recobrar la compostura ´´-dejo varias cosas- ´´dijo makarov aun con vos seria pero menos temblorosa´´

Makarov -y se los dejo a las personas más importantes para él y a los pocos q no lo ignoraron-´´ dijo sacando 16 cofres de su oficina 6 de cobre 5 de plata 4 de oro y 1 echo de magia pura con adornos de dragón rojo ´´

Makarov -me dio uno o mas cofres para cada uno-´´ dijo makarov enseñando los cofres´´

-Primero están 3 cofres de cobre y 3 de plata para gray-´´ dijo es maestro sacando una lista ´´

´´Gray los recogió y espero para abrirlos con los demás ´´

´´El abuelo continúo ´´

Makarov- luego están 3 cofres de cobre y 2 uno de plata para gajeel-

´´El nombrado los recogió y se sentó junto a gray´´

Makarov- 1 cofre de oro para mirajane-

´´Esta lo recogió y fue con los otros´´

Makarov- 1 cofre de oro para laxus-

´´Este solo lo recogió y se fue con los demás ´´

Makarov -1 cofre de oro para gildratns -

´´este izo lo mismo q los otros´´

Makarov- 1cofre de oro para mi -

Makarov -y el cofre de magia para Wendy -´´dijo este algo sorprendido´´

´´Al igual q el resto del gremio´´

´´Wendy lo tomo y fue con los demás ´´

´´Una vez todos los de los cofres reunidos y los curiosos del gremio ósea todo este ´´

´´Primero gray abrió los suyos en uno de los cofres había una nota q decía´´

_Para gray_

_Se q no siempre aparentamos lleva_r_nos bien y siempre _peleamos_ pero quiero q sepas q siempre te considere como mi mejor amigo aquí tienes algunos de mis mas grandes tesoros_

_Espero algún dia volver a verte princesa de hielo para tener una pelea _

´´Varios miembros del gremio pero en todas estaban el y gray ´´

´´Y había una cajita con un dragón de hielo´´

´´Con una nota q decía ..´´

´´Para mi mejor amigo es un dragón de hielo q conseguí a se varios años y q te lo daria en tu boda pero ya q tal ves no nos volvamos a ver ´´

´´En ese momento nadie contuvo mas las lagrimas asta laxus y gildrants lloraban´´

´´Gajeel abrió los suyos´´

_Para gajeel_

_Se q en un principio fuiste malo pero as cambiado eres parte de fairy tail eres parte de mi familia_

_Siempre a sido así y lo seguirá siendo algún día volveré con nuestros dragones con nuestros padres_

_Espero q seas feliz cabeza de metal_

´´En sus cofres había fotos de el y de natsu un dragón de metal y un pedazo de titanio ´´

´´Gajeel esto te lo daría en tu cumpleaños pero como no llegaremos hasta ahí te lo doy ahora´´

´´Gajeel lloro sin control´´

´´Luego mirajane abrió los suyos´´

´´La nota decía´´

Mirajane tu siempre fuiste alguien muy importante para mí´´ ante esto mirajane se sonrojo´´

Hasta el punto en el q e desarrollado sentimientos de ´amor 'puro asia ti

´´Esto le ocasiono un dolor en el pecho a lucy, erza, Wendy, y lissana´´

´´Mirajane en sus cofres encontró barias fotos de ella y natsu´´

´´Esta lloro mas q cuando lissana murió´´

´´Esta vez le tocaba a laxus´´

´´Laxus siempre te considere como un hermano tu me as ayudado muchas veces espero algún día volver a verte´´

´´Laxus encontró en sus cofres lo mismo q todos ´´

´´Le toco a makarov´´

´´Abuelo siempre te considere como mi abuelo parte de mi familia y en alguien en quien confiar´´

´´Este además de encontrar las fotos y el regalo encontró otro carta´´

´´Tranquilo abuelo tal ves vuelva solo tal ves´´

Makarov-tonto-

´´Le tocaba a gildrants ´´

´´Viejo para mi como para muchos del gremio fuiste como un padre jamás olvidare todo lo q hiciste por mi eres parte de mi familia y siempre lo serás algún día volveré o eso espero´´

´´Nadie lloro por q ya no tenían lagrimas por ahora´´

´´Encontró lo mismo q todos solo q este tenía una nota al igual q makarov´´

´´Algún día volveré tal ves hasta ese entonces cuida de todos´´

´´Esta ves Wendy abrió el suyo este era el q mas les intrigaba a todos

_´´La nota decía´´_

_-Wendy tu as sido como una hermana para mi y creí q siempre lo serias- ´´ esto causo cierto dolor a Wendy´´-pero me e dado cuenta q desde ace mucho un sentimiento creció y ese sentimiento es amor te … te amo Wendy con todo mi corazón -´´ Wendy y muchos en el gremio estuvieron en sock pero pero no dijeron nada´´ - te dejo mis 2 posesiones mas preciadas espero q cuiede3s bien de happy y también te dejo my bufanda mi linda dragoncita- ´´muchos lloraron _en el cofre se encontraba dicha bufanda y lo q en el resto de cofres´´

´´el resto del día fue muy calmado mientras sting y roge se culpaban y muchos en el gremio también lo asían mientras erza, lissana, miranje y Wendy estaban muy mal al igual q cierto gato azul q era consolado por charle ya q perdió al q en muchos aspectos era su padre´´

en algún lugar de eartland se veía a un chico con el pelo rosa con un chaleco negro con adornos dorados q curiosamente cubría sus dos manos ´´ **n/a** como el q usa después de la brecha de 7 años solo q este le cubre las dos manos y no tiene la marca del gremio **n/a´´ **un pantalón negro y unos sapatos del mismo color sin su característica bufanda el chico recordaba el por q se fue antes de continuar su viaje junto con una mujer de cabello dorado era la maestra mavis q curiosamente era vista por el peli rosa ´´ **n/a**no me da la gana explicarles el por q **n/a **

…_-….-…-…._

_Sebastian - Q les pareció dejen review si hay muchos pronto abra nuevo cap jeje o cuando el autor vuelva_

_Nos leemos luegooooooooo_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hola mis queridos lectores **_

_**´´ un gran silencio se obtiene ´´**_

_**Se preguntaran q paso con el resto del equipo….**_

_**Pues lo mande al carajo por contradecirme nadie me contradice y no los veremos al menos no en este cap.**_

_**Bueno are algo q e visto a otros autores a ser y es….**_

_**Responder reviews**_

_**Treeofsakuras **_**: hola gracias por comentar y si si pondré momentos nami y nawen creo q se escribe a si el natsu x wendy si me equivoco me lo dicen la conexión de natsu con zeref será vista en los siguientes capítulos y desde ya digo q no es e.n.d y tal ves vuelva a fairy tail solo tal vez o tal vez los mande al carajo y me haga un dark natsu todo puede pasar **

_**Kizoku dragneel **_**: **_**no **_**mencione a Lucy por q me olvide de ella sorry pero en este cap. pondré q paso con ella **

_**Reptilian95:**_** gracias por el consejo lo emplee en este cap **

_**Dante: **_**jeje me alegro q te gustara el fic y puede q te sorprenda la relación de natsu con zeref y mavis también explicare el por q natsu puede ver a la maestra**__

_**Eternal chaos:**_** claro q abra romance entre natsu y Wendy lo haré aunque me cueste la vida**

_**Q bien hubo mucho reviews**_

_**Bien sin más q decir**_

_**Fairy tail no me pertenece ni lo hará sino ya abría mandado al carajo a lucy jeral y romeo por quejicas especialmente al primero**_

_**n/a comentarios e interrupciones del equipo**_

_**´´narración´´**_

_**-**_**diálogos-**

…**.. Silencio hasta q se dice algo , también me servirá para dar suspenso jajaja odien a los PUNTOS….**

**Tal vez ponga mas **

**Capitulo 2 el entrenamiento con….**

**OOO…..OOO….OOO….OOO….**

´´lucy se encontraba devastada, después de la noticia de q natsu se avía marchado, aun recordaba el día de ayer xd´´

Flas back

´´lucy estaba sentada en la barra, hasta q escucho´´

_Makarov- hola mis mocosos, hoy uno de nuestros miembros se fue, no uno de los miembro de nuestra familia- ´´ dijo con lagrimas en los ojos, mientras recordaba la mañana´´ _

´´No puso atención a nada mas, ya q estaba destrozada de q su mejor amigo se hubiera ido´´

Fin flas back

´´Hasta aquí lo de lucy obvio no me volveré a olvidar de ella´´

´´Había pasado una semana des q natsu se fue del gremio, todos estaban destrozados por la partida de natsu, todos extrañaban al peli rosa, una búsqueda masiva comenzó, por alguna extraña razón chelia blendi y orga avían dejado sus gremios, al igual q slayers de todo fiore, una búsqueda comenzó, todos estaban desesperados, pero lo extraño era q laxus, gajeel, Wendy, sting y roge eran los únicos slayer de los q se tenía información de q seguían en sus gremios´´

En esos momentos se puede apreciar a un peli rosa en un barco, junto a un chica q era humana n/a si damas y caballeros mavis vermillion n/a junto a el ´´

-ma-ten-me´´ dijo el pelirosa de natsu´´

-ya ya no puede ser tan malo… además ya casi llegamos-´´dijo la 1º maestra de fairy tail´´

-Si por fin -´´ dijo natsu´´

´´momentos después desembarcaron en una gran isla, no mamen es tenroujima´´

-bien comencemos con el entrenamiento-´´dijo natsu´´

-aun no-´´dijo la maestra´´

-por q-´´pregunto el dragon slayer confundido´´

-por que quiero q conozcas a otra persona-´´dijo mavis´´

-A quien-´´volvió a preguntar el pelo rosa´´

-solo sígueme -´´dijo mavis´´

-Bueno-´´dijo natsu´´

´´así caminaron unos momentos hasta llegar a una zona muy linda, donde se podía apreciar una gran casa y una chica entrenando´´

-Hola maestra-´´pregunto la desconocida a mavis´´

-Hola-´´ dijo mavis´´

-Quien es el-´´ pregunto la chica´´

-Oh el es nastu dragnel- respondió la maestra sin darle importancia

-Y q ase aquí-´´ volvió a preguntar la desconocida´´

-Vino a entrenar-´´ respondió mavis´´

-** ¡**Naniii **¡** ,y por q, debe de saber q será muy difícil-´´ dijo la chica algo exaltada´´

-Claro q lo sabe, pero no te creas q él es muy poderoso-´´ dijo la maestra mavis´´

-No me lo creo-´´ dijo la chica´´

-Claro q lo es, incluso derroto a los dragón slayer de las sombras y al blanco el solo, y se enfrento a un dragón, y a uno q tenía dos magias slayer, además de q controla las magias slayer de fuego y rallo-´´ dijo mavis como si fuera lo más normal del mundo´´

-**¡**Naniiiiiiiii**¡**-´´ grito la chica más q exaltada´´

-Si es verdad eso es impresionante, quiero pelear contra él-´´ dijo la chica´´

-Primero se dice el nombre-´´ dijo natsu´´

-Dime el tuyo-´´dijo la chica´´

-Claro mi nombre es natsu dragnel-´´ dijo el pelirosa´´

-El mío es hikari torment-´´ dijo la ahora conocida como hikari´´

´´Hikari es una chica rubia de ojos verdes color jade, q media 1.67, tenía unos pechos copa C casi D, una buena figura, bestia un kimono blanco de batalla´´

-Un gusto, y me encantaría pelear contra ti-´´ dijo el ds de fuego´´

-Muy bien empecemos -´´dijo hikari´´

-Espera un momento, primero quiero saber q magia utilizas-´´ dijo natsu´´

-Claro yo utilizo la magia dragon slayer de luz-´´ dijo la ds de luz´´

-**¡**Naniii **¡**-´´ grito el pelirosa´´

-Pero si esa magia es la de sting, o me equivoco-´´ dijo/pregunto natsu´´

-Bueno se podría decir q si pero no-´´ dijo la maestra´´

-Explíquese-´´ dijo natsu´´

-Bueno es como la magia de sting solo q la de ella no fue enseñada por un dragon del todo..

-Yo se la enseñe, vaislogia me contacto, me dio los conocimientos para enseñarla, no se por q lo hiso, y bueno hikari logro controlar la magia, así q técnicamente es una dragon slayer de luz y sting es el blanco, **¿**entendiste**?**-´´ dijo la maestra´´

-Si -´´dijo natsu´´- pero de q generación es pregunto confundido natsu-

-Bueno técnicamente es de primera generación, y si te lo preguntas es más fuerte q sting-´´ dijo la maestra´´

-Ummh moe tekita **(**estoy encendido**)** -´´dijo natsu´´

´´y así comenzó la pelea´´´

**-Karyu no Tekken ****(****puño de hierro del dragón de fuego****)-´´ **dijo natsu lanzando el poderoso ataque´´

**-Hikaryu no tekken ****(****puño de hierro del dragón de luz****)-´´ n/a **los ataques originales de mi propia cosecha los saque del traductor **n/a **dijo hikari mientras chocaba contra el puño de natsu, creando así una onda expansiva´´

´´En esos momentos comenzaron un intercambio de golpes imbuidos en magia, la batalla estaba pareja asta q…..´´

-Bien pero podrás con esto-´´ dijo hikari´´

**-hikaryu no hoko ****(****aliento del dragón de luz****)-´´**en ese instante un poderoso rallo de luz se dirigía natsu´´

**-Karyu no hoko ****(****rugido del dragón de fuego****)-´´** dijo mientras una gran llamarada atravesaba el ataque enemigo i impactaba de lleno en una sorprendida hikari´´

´´En ese instante comenzó otro intercambio de golpes, ninguno cesaría, la batalla se comenzó a tornar cansada pero ninguno sedería´´

**-Karyu no Kōen ****(****llama brillante del drago de fuego****)-´´ **grito natsu lanzando una bola de fuego de un gran tamaño y con un gran poder, obligando a hikari a usar una de sus técnicas secretas´´

**-Metsu Ryū Ōgi****: Hikaryu no doriru ****(****Artes Secretos del Caza dragones ****: taladro del dragón de luz****)-´´**dijo la hoji jade, lanzando un poderoso rallo de luz q asemejaba a un taladro, traspasando el ataque de natsu, pero para gran sorpresa de hikari y la misma maestra mavis el pelirosa paro el ataque de esta con las manos desnudas´´

-Pero q es esto-´´ dijo en total sock la peli rubia´´

-No debes de subestimar a tus oponentes-´´ dijo natsu´´

Una furiosa hikari ataco con todo lo que tenía

**-Hikaryu no tekken **(**puño de hierro del dragón de luz**)-

**-hikaryu no hoko **(**aliento del dragón de luz**)-

**-Hikaryu no kagitsume **(**garras del dragón de luz**)-

´´Y demás ataques con toda su furia, mientras natsu respondía con total tranquilidad a cada uno de los ataques´´

**-Karyu no hoko **(**rugido del dragón de fuego**)-

**-Karyu no Kagitsume **(**garras del dragón de fuego**)-

**-Karyu no Tekken **(**puño de hierro del dragón de fuego**)-

**-Karyu no Gokugeki **(**alas del dragón de fuego**)-

´´La batalla era más que reñida, pero no duro por mucho ´´

-Esto no se quedara así-´´ dijo hikari´´

**´-Metsu Ryū Ōgi****: Hikari no bāsuto****(****Artes Secretos del Caza dragones ****:Estallido de luz****)-´´**dijo la sexi chica, xd lanzando su ataque más poderosos hasta la fecha ,mientras desde atrás juntaba sus manos Asia adelante lanzando una gran ráfaga de luz´´

**´-Metsu Ryū Ōgi ****:****Guren Bakuenjin ****(****Artes Secretos del Caza dragones****:****loto carmesí cuchilla de las llamas explosivas****)-´´ **dijo natsu lanzando uno de sus ataques más poderoso, lanzando un torbellino de fuego ´´

´´Momentos después de la colisión de las técnicas se podía apreciar a natsu y hikari muy heridos y con las ropas rasgadas ´´

´´Este será un entrenamiento muy interesante pensaron ambos al unisonó´´

´´Está en otra liga esto será muy interesante pensó la hoji jade mientras caía semi inconsciente ´´

´´Natsu rápidamente la tomo entre sus brazos y le dijo´´- una chica tan hermosa con un gran poder , debes de tener a muchos a tus pies -

´´Por alguna razón hikari se sonrojo, antes de terminar desmayada y entrar al mundo de la inconsciencia fantaseando cosas no muy aptas para menores con cierto pelirosa´´

´´Mientras tanto en el gremio´´

´´Gray, gildrats, mirajane, laxus, gajeel, makarov y wendy descubrieron algo y al ver al gremio así de devastado, y culpándose a cada momento de la desaparición y el abandono del gremio ,además de que pensaban y sabían que era su culpa del pelirosa decidieron contárselo ´´

-Atención -´´dijo makarov nadie le prestó la mas mínima atención todos estaban sumidos en sus pensamientos´´

-Atención ¡-´´gritaron esta vez al unisono Gray, gildrats, mirajane, laxus, gajeel, makarov y Wendy ganando la atención del gremio´´

-Bien, hemos visto q todos están más q deprimidos y echándose la culpa por la partida de natsu-´´ dijo el maestro´´

-Y por eso les contaremos lo q descubrimos -´´dijo esta vez gray´´

-Descubrimos q natsu nunca odiaría al gremio por q… -´´dijo esta vez es tipo con pircings´´

-Somos su familia-´´ dijo laxus´´

-Y siempre nos considero eso-´´ dijo gildrats´´

-Además nosotras lo…-´´ dijo mirajane´´

-Amamos -´´dijo para finalizar Wendy´´

-Por lo que podemos estar seguros de q algún día volverá -´´volvió a decir makarov´´

-Así q entremos q de seguro quera pelar al volver -´´dijo gildrats ´´

´´Lo cual levanto el ánimo de todo el gremio´´

´´Aye gritaron todos al unisonó, mientras unos se iban a hacer trabajos, otros como gajeel laxus y gray iban a entrenar, y los demás como gildrats y cana se ponían a parrandear si el humor volvió a subir´´

´´Wendy no dejo de pensar en que le diría al volver a ver a natu´´

´´Quería decir q lo amaba q lo quería con todo su ser, y sabia q el también sentía lo mismo, solo q esta ignoraba que mirajane, lissana y erza estaban en la misma situación, y q al igual que ella sus sentimientos eran correspondidos´´

´´Lo que todas ellas ignoraban, era que tenían competencia una chica llamada hikari´´

**OOO…..OOO….OOO….OOO….**

**Que les pareció el capitulo…. Ami me gusto déjenme su opinión en una review **

**El siguiente cap. será más largo**

**Me despido**

**Pd que les pareció la pelea**


	3. Chapter 3

Bien tome en encuenta las reviews de todos

A contestar reviews

**Johs straiker** bien, gracias por comentar, pasando a lo otro, la batalla fue algo sosa en acción pero se los compensare pronto con batallas y otras no necesariamente contra enemigos, sino mas bien en una cama si me entiendes

**Reptilian95** lo siento por lo del Q es que es una mala costumbre al escribir pero si les molesta a mis queridos lectores lo cambiare gracias por la critica

_**Treeofsakuras **_**: **gracias por comentar el siguiente capítulo estará aquí más pronto de lo que esperas

**Zafir09** gracias, y me encargue de todas las faltas de ortografía que encontré

**Guest** como ya explique, lo siento por lo del Q es que es una mala costumbre al escribir pero si les molesta a mis queridos lectores lo cambiare gracias por la crítica, y tome en cuenta lo que dices por lo que cambiare ligeramente mi estilo de escritura

**Dante **si, que suerte tiene Natsu, no te preocupes que dedicare un par de capítulos para eso, y los errores cada ves menos

**Rodrigo dragneel **me alegra que te allá gustado, ami también me gustan los harems, y maldito natsu que suerte tiene, si por eso le puse hikari, te ganaste un chocolate virtual

**Renuncia de derechos** ni fairy tail ni sus personajes me pertenece y eso me deprime T.T

Bien barias reviews como me gusta

La nueva ficha

_**N/a comentarios e interrupciones del equipo**_

-**Diálogos**-

_**-Pensamientos en cursiva-**_

**El resto es naracion**

**Tal vez ponga más **

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Capitulo 3 la tortu… digo entrenamiento comienza jejeje**

-Bien, mañana comenzamos con el entrenamiento- dijo mavis con su dulce vos mientras caminaba dentro de la casa

-Hai- respondieron los slayers mientras la seguían algo adoloridos

Fue una noche tranquila después de cenar, y que mavis le enseñara su habitación al pelirosa todos se fueron a dormir

Al día siguiente 05 00 de la mañana

-Despierten- grito mavis

-Que quieres- dijo natsu, el cual acababa de despertar

-Empieza el entrenamiento- dijo la maestra

-Bien que aremos hoy- dijo/pregunto hikari

-Nada demasiado difícil solo darán 300 vueltas a la isla corriendo mientras cargan rocas, luego estarán parados de cabeza durante 2 horas con piedras gigantes en sus pies, algunos combates, luego aran 300 flexiones y finalmente aumentaran sus reservas de magia….- pero no acabo de explicar ya que la interrumpieron

-No suena tan mal- dijo natsu

-Si está bien- dijo la rubia menor, en este caso hikari

-Sin magia termino- mavis

-No jodas ¡- gritaron ambos slayer al unisonó

-Que no esta tan mal- dijo mavis con una sonrisa

-Carajo, ahh igual entrenemos- dijo resignado el mago de fuego

-Si tienes razón- dijo la maga de luz

-Y donde entrenaremos- pregunto un tanto curioso el pelirosa

-Solo sígueme respondió- la hoji jade, mientras salía del la casa

-Bueno- respondió el ex mago de fairy tail, siguiendo a hikari

Después de unos minutos de caminata llegaron a su destino, un gran claro despejado, con un pequeño lago, una cascada, y barios instrumentos de entrenamiento mágico, como pesas mágicas, rocas, o intensificares de magia

-Bien comencemos- dijo un tanto emocionado el slayer de fuego, mientras cargaba una roca en su espalda y comenzaba a correr junto con hikari

Mientras tanto en fairy tail

N/A si lose que madrugadores N/A

Las cosas estaban mejor después de la declaración del grupo que nunca olvido a natsu, aunque comenzaron con una búsqueda, que aunque sabían que natsu no los odiaría querían pedirle disculpas personalmente, también avían recibido ayuda de gremios de todo FIORE

Por eso mismo gildrats, jura y demás magos estaban fuera de sus gremios

Mientras tanto en el salón del gremio FAIRY TAIL

Todos comenzaron a entrenar o a hacer trabajos, muchos como gray o gajeel esperaban darle una paliza a natsu cuando volviera, si es que lo hacia

-Laxus, Gajeel entrenamos- pregunto gray

-Claro- dijeron los mencionados anteriormente

Mientras con Erza, lissana, mirajane y Wendy las cuales se encontraban en una mesa apartada del resto del gremio

-Y bien, todas sabemos por que estamos aquí- dijo/pregunto la peli azul

-Hai -dijeron al unisonó las otras tres

-Bien entonces erza estás segura de que amas a natsu- pregunto mirajane

-Si lo quiero, me tarde mucho en darme cuenta pero si, ahora puedo decir con total firmeza que lo amo- dijo una muy desidida peli roja

-Y tu lissana- pregunto estas ves la slayer del cielo

-Sin estoy segura de que lo amo… lo he hecho desde que era niña, pero cuando volví pude ver lo bien que natsu se llevaba con Lucy, y me resigne pero ahora que se de los sentimientos de Natsu y los de Lucy, no me rendiré ante nada -dijo la masque decidida peliblanca menor mientras recordaba el cómo se entero de los sentimientos de la rubia

Mientras dejaba a las demás chicas con cierta duda mientras esta recordaba

**Magia de flas back XD**

Nos adentramos 1 mes después de volver de edolas

Lissana se acaba de enterar de las sospechas de que Lucy sentía algo por Natsu, quería estar segura de eso por lo que se armo de valor y se acerco a Lucy

-Lucy sígueme- dijo la menor stratus, asiendo una seña a la rubia para que le siguiera, mientras salía del gremio al tiempo que lucy le seguía

-Bien que quieres- pregunto Lucy con un deje de duda

-Quería preguntarte si… T… u tu estas- dijo un tanto tartamudearte la peliblanca, dejando con mas duda a Lucy

_-Tengo que hacerlo tengo que preguntárselo- _pensaba la maga albina, al tiempo que reunía valor para preguntarle a lucy

-A ti te gusta natsu- pregunto la peliblanca cuando reunió el suficiente valor

Lucy solo parpadeo confundida antes de responder con cierta calma

-Claro que no, el solo es mi mejor amigo- dijo con gran firmeza la peli rubia

_-No parece estar mintiendo- _pensó la menor de los stratus mientras miraba a lucy, en sus ojos se reflejaba total honestidad

-Qué alivio- dijo nuevamente la stratus

-Era solo eso lo que querías preguntarme- dijo/pregunto Lucy

-Si era solo eso- respondió la albina

-Bien vamos- finalizo la rubia, al tiempo que ambas chicas entraron al salón del gremio

**Fin de magia de flas back**

Al tiempo que dejo de recordar vio a las chicas con la duda palpable en sus ojos, y procedió a contar su pequeña historia, el cual paso alrededor de tres horas por el gran detalle que dio

Tres horas después

- entonces estamos seguras las tres amamos a natsu- dijo erza

A lo que las demás asintieron

-Bien entonces demos lo mejor por encontrarlo- dijo decidida erza

-Hai- gritaron las otras tres, ganando la atención del resto del gremio, todas las mujeres pensaban en conjunto

_-esas cuatro estan realmente enamoradas- _si, ese era el pensamiento colectivo femenino…. En cambio los hombres..

_-Pobre natsu, si regresa esas locas lo matan- _los hombres sentían compasión por su amigo peli rosa

13 horas después en la isla tenrou

6 de la tarde

-No mames me muero- dijo un más que cansado natsu

-Estamos en las mismas- dijo la hoji jade

-Vamos no fue tan malo- dijo la siempre sonriente 1primera maestra de fairy tail

-Eso lo dices porque no hiciste nada ¡- gritaron ambos magos a la ves

-Jejeje- rio algo nerviosa mavis -bien vamos a comer -dijo desviando la conversación

-Si- dijeron ambos jóvenes mientras corrían a la casa

Uff N/A lo se mis efectos de sonido son los mejores N/A suspiro un tanto aliviada la primera maestra del antiguo gremio de natsu

-Que bien que les gusta tanto la comida- dijo al viento la rubia un tanto aliviada

Mientras los seguía al interior de aquella casa

Asi una semana paso en el entrenamiento de natsu

-Bien ahora cambiaremos el formato de entrenamiento- dijo la seria maestra

-Bien que aremos ahora -pregunto natsu

-Quiero que entrenen como lo harían normal mente- respondió la rubia mayor

-Pero en que nos ayudara eso- dijo la oji jade

-Simple, les pondré supresores de magia al igual que utilizare mi magia para incrementar la gravedad en ustedes- respondió muy seria la maestra

-Wow, enserio lo hará- dijo un emocionado natsu

-Claro, bien comencemos- dijo la rubia con cuerpo de loli

Momentos después de haber colocado la magia

-Wow esto es genial- dijo natsu

-Si esto ayudara mucho con el entrenamiento- dijo hikari

-Bien pues comiencen- dijo la maestra

-Hai- respondieron ambos alumnos

-Así pasaron las horas, días, y 3 meses pasaron, el entrenamiento de natsu y hikari sorprendentemente ya avía terminado

-Es sorprendente, acabaron mi entrenamiento de 1 año en 3 meses, sin duda serán muy fuertes- dijo con gran orgullo la maestra mavis

-Si que bien ahora vamos con atlas- dijo un emocionado natsu

-Cálmate natsu-kun- dijo la amable y tierna vos de hikari

-Está bien hikari-chan- respondió el peli rosa

Natsu y hikari en estos 3 meses se hicieron muy cercanos, al punto de que hikari comenzó a insinuársele a natsu, teniendo conocimiento de sus sentimientos…. Se enamoro de natsu, y este en cambio comenzó a sentirse atraído por hikari, y se olvido de las chicas de fairy tail por lo que le hicieron, no las odiaba pero no las podía perdonar así de fácil, pero siempre tendrían un lugar en su corazón por más pequeño que fuese

Natsu no dejaría que una chica que quería se fuera de nuevo no, no lo aria ese mismo día le confesaría sus sentimientos

-Hi… hikari-chan puedes acompañarme ay… algo importante que tengo que decir- dijo un nervioso natsu

-Claro- respondió simplemente la oji jade

Así natsu la dirigió a otra parte de la isla

_-Ahhh, amor juvenil -_pensó la maestra mavis, al estar enterada de los sentimientos de ambos chicos

En otra parte de la isla con natsu y hikari

-Hikari-chan yo…yo.. - dijo nasu con una vos tímida

_- mierda, es ahora o nunca, vamos natsu eres un hombre- _penso el pelirosa

-Te amoooo- grito el mago de fuego

Hikari estaba en sock, ese chico idiota y hiperactivo, que parecía no darse cuenta de nada, le confesaba que la amaba, después del sock inicial le respondió

-Yo también te amo- dijo una muy feliz hikari

Natsu estaba muy feliz demasiado, se acerco a hikari lentamente, para luego abrasarl**a** y darle un cálido y torpe beso, al ser el primero de ambos, pero este estaba lleno de amor, al principio la chica estaba muy confundida pero momentos después correspondió al beso con gran cariño, después de 3 minutos de un tierno beso, se separaron por falta de aire muy sonrojados

-Hikari-chan, quieres ser mi novia- pregunto natsu

-Siiiii- grito la chica al momento en que tumbaba a natsu y lo llenaba de besos

En esos momentos en fairy tail, más específicamente con Wendy, mirajane, erza y lissana estas sentían un gran dolor, no sabían porque pero era grande y era en sus corazones

Volviendo con la nueva pareja

-Entonces es oficial- dijo natsu para volver a unir sus labios en un tierno y lento beso

Al separarse se dirigieron nuevamente con su sensei ,y le dijeron de su relación, la cual realmente feliz mavis los felicito

2 horas después ambos slayers sufrían una de las peores torturas que se le puede dar a un dragon slayer, un transporte pero lo soportaron al estar cerca del otro

3 dias después se encontraron con atlas en un valle del cual fueron llevados a una gran planicie

-Bien llegamos- dijo el dragon de fuego

-Aquí entrenaremos- pregunto un tanto curiosa hikari

-Si- respondió cortante el dragon- pero primero quiero que conozcan a alguien-

-A quien- pregunto el pelirosa

-Solo síganme- dijo el dragoncito

-Bueno- dijeron los magos, para luego seguir al dragon

Y comenzaron a caminar por el valle, al cabo de 30 minutos llegaron a una parte en especifica, destruida se veía que avía alguien entrenando

-Akiko- llamo el dragon

Akiko es una chica de alrededor de 17 años, peliroja, de ojos azules, pechos capa C, ensanchadas caderas, un firme trasero, y unas largas y torneadas piernas

-Hai -respondió la chica, acercándose a ellos

-Ellos son natsu dragnel dragon slayer de fuego y hikari storment dragon slayer de luz, y serán tus compañeros de entrenamiento, y antes de que preguntes cualquiera de los dos puede apalearte- dijo/presento el gran dragon

-Oooh deben de ser fuertes, pues entrenemos- dijo la oji azu, muy emocionada al tiempo que comenzaba a entrenar

Los otros dos solo la siguieron

-Ahh otros dos mocosos, me divertiré tanto- dijo el dragon divertidamente recordando el tenue rubor que vio en las mejillas de akiko al ver al pelirosa, también noto el olor de la nueva pareja de dragones, además de tener a dos más a quienes tortu.. Que diga entrenar

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Que les pareció el capitulo, lo amaron, lo odiaron que tan fuerte es natsu esto y mas en el próximo capitulo

Dejen reviews y les daré un chocolate virtual

Y lo de hikari no se lo esperaban verdad


	4. Chapter 4

Hola se que muchos se an dado cuenta que desde ace un tiempo no he actualisado, eso es por que no tnego inspiración :( además de que e leído la historia con detenimiento y me di cuenta de que ay muchas fallas e incoherencias en la historia.

No se preocupen que no dejare las historia pero en un tiempo determinado pondré otra historia con la misma trama solo que con algunos cambios enla historia mejor ortografía.

Esperen la nueva historia '' Demonio, Dios y Dragón ''


	5. Chapter 5

Solo les informo que ya subí e primer capitulo de ''demonio dios y dragon''


End file.
